The natural history of HIV infection and AIDS in a volunteer cohort follows over 1000 homosexual men six 1984. Blood for testing an repository, physican exam, sexual practice, medical history and neurologic and neuropsychologic testing are performed 2x/year. Behavioral, immunological, virologic and serologic assessment measures the progression and prognostic indicators of HLV/AIDS.